eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Liubi, Liubi, I Love You
|year=2007 |semiplace=-- |semipoints=-- |position=13th |points=84 |previous=Tornerò |next=Pe-o margine de lume }} Liubi, Liubi, I Love You was the Romanian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2007 in Helsinki performed by Todomondo. Because Romania finished in the top 10 in 2006, the song was automatically qualified for the final. On the night, it was performed 20th following the United Kingdom and preceding Bulgaria. At the close of voting, it finished in 13th place with 84 points. Lyrics EN/IT/ES/RU/FR/RO= Everywhere around the world, "I love you", it means the same Every day and every night, only you can touch my flame So take my heart, take my soul, everything of me Everywhere you go, my baby, even Italy Non devi essere speciale, "io ti amo" è sempre uguale Lo puoi dire come vuoi, sei da solo o con i tuoi (Guagliò) E poi non esistono frontiere, l'amor non ha barriere In città od in campagna, è lo stesso in Spagna (Señorita) Por todo el mundo, "te quiero" es lo mismo Cada día y cada noche, solo tú me das amor (¡Arriba!) Aquí es mi sol, te lo doy, todo lo que soy Si te vas, te buscaré en Rusia se (Todomondo) Gde-ta tam, kto-ta tam, tebya liubit, ne zabud' Skazhi da, liubimaya, liubi, liubi ti menia Gde by ty ne nakhadilas', gde b ne pobyvala Budu zhdat', liubimaya, segodnya i vsegda Mademoiselle, partout au monde, un "je t'aime", c'est la même chose Chaque jour, chaque nuit, toi, tu restes ma seule rose Prends mon cœur, prends mon âme, ma vie, ma chérie (Vas-y) Appelle-moi où que tu sois, même en Roumanie Undeva cineva te iubeşte, nu uita Spune da, iubita mea, ştii cum e cu dragostea Oriunde ai fi, oricât ai sta, te voi aştepta Inima spune ea, aici e casa ta (Yo...) Everywhere around the world, "io ti amo" è sempre uguale Cada día y cada noche, liubi, liubi ti menia Prends mon cœur, prends mon âme, ma vie, ma chérie Inima spune ea, aici e casa ta (Oh...) Everywhere around the world, "io ti amo" è sempre uguale Cada día y cada noche, liubi, liubi ti menia Prends mon cœur, prends mon âme, ma vie, ma chérie Inima spune ea, aici e casa ta ¡Olé! ¡Arriba! Well done! Come on! Todomondo Todomondo Everybody, viva l'amore Everybody, long live love Sing with me baby, hop, hop ş-aşa! Hey |-| Translation= Everywhere around the world, "I love you", it means the same Every day and every night, only you can touch my flame So take my heart, take my soul, everything of me Everywhere you go, my baby, even Italy You don't have to be special, "I love you" is always the same You can say it any way you want, whether you're alone or with family (Fellow) And then borders don't exist, love has no boundaries In the city or in the countryside, it's the same in Spain (Miss) Throughout the whole world, "I love you" is the same Every day and every night, only you give me love (Come on!) Here's my sun, I'm giving it to you, everything I am If you go, I'll even look for you in Russia (Todomondo) Somewhere, someone loves you, don't forget Say yes, my darling, love, love me Wherever you are, wherever you go I'll be waiting, my darling, today and always Miss, everywhere in the world, "I love you" is the same thing Every day, every night, you stay my only rose Take my heart, take my soul, my life, my dear (Go) Call me wherever you are, even in Romania Somewhere somebody loves you, don't forget Say yes, my love, you know how love is Wherever you are, for however long you stay, I will wait for you The heart says that your home is here (Yo...) Everywhere around the world, "I love you" is always the same Every day and every night, love, love me Take my heart, take my soul, my life, my dear The heart says that your home is here (Oh...) Everywhere around the world, "I love you" is always the same Every day and every night, love, love me Take my heart, take my soul, my life, my dear The heart says that your home is here Well done! Come on! Todomondo Everybody, long live love Sing with me baby, jump, jump around! Hey Videos Category:Romania Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2007 Category:21st Century Eurovision